User blog:NyricTheDeceiver/Character Sheet: Drake Grey-Reynolds
Drake Grey-Reynolds is the greatest and most powerful superhero of all time, a shining exmaple that there is an infinite potential for good within all humanity. With the power of the Phoenix Force; the Sentry's own power at his beck and call; and an oustanding sense of justice, Drake has managed to eliminate all crime and solve all the world's problems. Background Age of the Mad Celestials In the year 2024, Apocalypse, backed by the Mad Celestials, took over the world and established a totalitarian regime that destroyed all who opposed it. Human and mutant alike were taken for dark and depraved experiments. Many were killed in brutal fights that pitted family and friend against one another. Four centuries later, Mr Sinister grew tired of Apocalypse and the Mad Celestial's oppressive rule and began plotting against him. Without raising their suspicion, Sinister traveled to the past (Earth-616) and acquired the DNA of Nathaniel Grey, the greatest telekinetic and telepathic mutant on Earth at the time, and the Sentry (which was quite a difficult task). Using these samples, he created Drake Grey-Reynolds in the year 2468 as the ultimate weapon against both Apocalypse and the Mad Celestials. Grown in an incubating chamber, Drake was trained from an early age to hone his great telekinetic and telepathic powers, which would soon be supplemented by the Phoenix Force. The Phoenix Force was returning to Earth to select a host to end this centuries long stagnation, and Sinister knew it. He was preparing Drake to be ready to harness its grand power, lest he turn into the Dark Phoenix and destroy everyone and everything. Sinister's plans were derailed when the Neo X-Men, a group of mutants who held the same values as the X-Men of old, assailed Sinister's personal compound and rescued Drake. Under their tutelage, he learned the values of heroism, bravery, and the potential good in all souls. He also harnassed the full extent of his latent power, on equal standing to his genetic donor Nathaniel Grey. He went on many missions with them, liberating and saving human and mutant alike. As a young man (20 years old), the Phoenix Forced arrived on Earth, to the dismay and shock of both Apocalypse and the Mad Celestials. Apocalypse and his forces quickly began to kill all potential hosts, which included telepathic and telekinetic mutants, while the Mad Celestials tried in vain to stave off the Phoenix long enough for the culling. But their efforts were for naught, as the Phoenix had already chosen Drake. Sinister's secret project had been revealed to Apocalypse, who then killed Sinister. Finally rising up to the destiny before him, he did battle with the Mad Celestials. Meanwhile, the Neo X-Men began to launch their final assault against Apocalypse and his citadel. The fight between Drake and the Mad Celestials threatened the very fabric of existence. The fire of the Phoenix was great, but the Mad Celestials were not far behind. They fused into the Super Celestial and seemed to gain the upper hand. After being thrown into the moon, he felt the life-force of his comrades and surrogate family slip away and, ultimately, fade entirely. With what seemed like utter defeat looming over his head and the death of his team, a dark anger awakened within him. A pitch-black darkness overtook him and the Phoenix. The Void, the manifestation of the darkness of one of his genetic donors, seemed to have found a way reappear and remanifest. This fusion of the Void and the darker aspects of the Phoenix, dubbed the Dark Void Phoenix, removed Drake's own psionic limiters and unlocked his full power. The Dark Void Phoenix easily dispatched the Super Celestial, reducing it to mere cosmic dust. Afterwards, Drake returned to normal and noted this new darkness within him. Using the Phoenix's power, he teleported face-to-face with Apocalypse; it was time to end this, to end all of this suffering. Drake and the dark god traded glances. Drake tried to reason with him, the Phoenix's flames forming into wings around him, but Apocalypse would not hear reason. So they fought. Drake didn't want to destroy him completely, as he believed in the goodness in all souls, even in Apocalypse. Before ripping Apocalypse to shreds with his vast telekinetic powers, Drake copied a template of Apocalypse's mind as a child and stored it within his own. Afterwards, he began to make his way to the past to make sure none of this ever transpired. Peace Eternal XXX Information Appearance XXX Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality XXX Likes XXX Dislikes XXX Hobbies XXX Archetypes * XXX * XXX * XXX Abilities * Transcendent Homo Superior Physiology/Phoenix Force Conduit ** Absolute Psionic Power *** Omnikinesis **** Time Manipulation *** Omnipathy *** Psionic Manipulation *** Psycho Warping ** Cosmic Energy Manipulation/Cosmic Fire Manipulation *** Cosmic Teleportation *** Quantum Singularity ** Life Force Manipulation *** Life Force Absorption *** Resurrection/Self-Resurrection/Mass Resurrection/Infinite Resurrection ** Immortality Paraphernalia * XXX * XXX * XXX Combat XXX Limitations * XXX * XXX * XXX Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet